The Kiss of the Scorpion
by Lady Nightshade
Summary: Five years after she leaves the Bebop Crew, Ed finds herself held captive by an old enemy of theirs that is supposed to be dead. He captured for revenge against Spike. Yet what neither of them expected was to fall in love. WRITER'S BLOCK ON HIATUS
1. Prologue

The Kiss of the Scorpion  
  
Author's Notes: This is a combination of Cowboy Bebop the Anime and Cowboy Bebop Shooting Star. It takes place around five years after the anime ends. I have seen the entire series (A/N: my family has two copies and I'll probably buy the set again for myself), I have both Shooting Star mangas, and I have the movie (I have yet to see it I probably should at some point). Now for the warnings there will be rape in some of these chapters but they will eventually turn into true love (A/N: don't ask I think you will get the idea as the story goes along).  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
Ed was on a few weeks past eighteen and was walking through town, while Ein walked along beside her. The two of them were going to get some food that she and her father would need for the week. She was wearing a light pink sun dress; that had spaghetti straps and a large pink bow; in the back, she also wore a matching set of white flats. The reason for the bow was to hide the gun she had been carrying around with her since she turned sixteen and had started to be looked upon by males with lustful thoughts. Her red was basically the same style except she had let the bottom half grow out to her hips and always kept it in a braid. At the age of sixteen she had lost all her baby fat and seemed to have become a young woman over night much to her discomfort. Her eyes still had the same golden-brown brightness about them as they did when she with thirteen years old, although now they also showed the wisdom she had acquired over the years.   
  
Ed decided to buy some flowers for the table back home to lighten up the place since she hardly ever saw her father and the place seemed gloomy. She missed her old friends from the Bebop crew and hadn't heard from them in a year. The young woman was so deep in thought she didn't realize she was being followed by some old enemies of the crew.   
  
"Do you see her?" asked one man from the top of a building into his communicator.   
  
"Of course," said another man into his own communicator across the street. "She is headed you way red team prepare to strike."  
  
"Right sir," said a man.   
  
Three males appeared from the shadows and moved to follow Ed keeping to the shadows and a small distance away from her. They watched has she walked inside a small store to get some meat.   
  
"Alright men," said the first voice. "After she leaves she will walk into an alley. Follow her and surround her in there we will bring her back to him, once we have. Remember men we will only have one shot at this. If we fail in this mission he will have our heads. Move out!"  
  
"Sir!"  
  
The moment Ed left the store she went into an alley as predicted and soon found herself surrounded by men in dark suites and sunglasses. She immediately knew something was wrong by the way they were standing with their hands in their jackets.  
  
"Can I help you?" asked Ed switching her packages slightly so she could have more freedom of movement.   
  
"Our boss wants to see you," said one of the males.  
  
"What for?" asked Ed getting worried.  
  
"He wants to see you about a man you used to know."  
  
"What man?" asked Ed.  
  
"Enough talk," said the man pulling a gun from his pocket. "You will come with us."  
  
"I don't think so," said Ed throwing her packages at him and the men around him so she could make a break for it. "Run on Ein!"  
  
Ed ran through the streets weaving in and out of the crowds trying to loose them. Although the males were smart and there were a lot more of them then Ed thought. Before long no matter where she turned she saw a glimpse of one of them in the crowd heading toward her. She broke off into a run toward the slums of town and disappeared inside an alley. She could hear them running toward her, they were gaining on her. She skidded to a stop when she realized she had made a wrong turn and was heading for a dead end.   
  
"Damn," she whispered whirling around only to find herself blocked against the dead end.   
  
One of the men stepped forward pulling out a gun and he fired it. Ed looked down and saw a dart sticking from her arm.   
  
"Ein," she said slowly. "Go get help!" Then her world turned a faint shade of grade and she collapsed onto the ground.   
  
Before darkness came across her she saw Ein running toward the alley's entrance, weaving in and out of the legs of the men.   
  
"Leave the dog he only wants the girl," shouted one man before Ed's entire world succumbed to darkness.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
When Ed finally awoke she found herself resting on an elaborate bed with a canopy over the pillows. She sat up and looked around realizing that she was in someone's bedroom, and that someone was very important and very rich.  
  
'Where am I?' she thought to herself.   
  
She looked down and realized that she was still in her own clothing so nothing happened that shouldn't have. She heard rustling in the corner and turned to see a man seating at an elaborate desk in the shadows.   
  
"So Edward you are finally awake," said the male voice standing up and coming to stand in the front of her.  
  
"You!" shouted Edward leaping from the bed and reaching into the bow for her gun, only to find it not there.  
  
"Don't bother," said the man holding up her gun. "You are at my mercy from now on."  
  
"What do you want? How did you survive?"  
  
"What I want is simple I want revenge."  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
Author's Notes: There you go my first chapter of my first Cowboy Bebop story I hope ya'll enjoyed it. 


	2. Chapter 1

The Kiss of the Scorpion 1  
  
Author's Notes: This is a combination of Cowboy Bebop the Anime and Cowboy Bebop Shooting Star. It takes place around five years after the anime ends. I have seen the entire series (A/N: my family has two copies and I'll probably buy the set again for myself), I have both Shooting Star mangas, and I have the movie (I have yet to see it I probably should at some point). Now for the warnings there will be rape in some of these chapters but they will eventually turn into true love (A/N: don't ask I think you will get the idea as the story goes along).  
  
RAPE!  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
Ed knew the man that stood before her, she remembered him very well. His face had haunted her ever since Spike had shot him with those tranquilizer darts and killed him. She knew that platinum blonde hair and those dark blue eyes (A/N: I am guessing here gang). She also knew the uniform of the Dragon Head Syndicate. Although the possibility of him still being alive was very remote, she had seen him die so how could he still be alive.   
  
"Scorpion you are supposed to be dead," snarled Ed.  
  
"You fools are so easy to fool," chuckled Scorpion walking up to her pressing the gun in between her breasts.  
  
"Is this about Spike?" asked Ed backing up slightly.  
  
"Part of it," said Scorpion looking her over.  
  
"What is the other part?" asked Ed pressing her back against the wall.  
  
"The other part is me having fun."  
  
"Drop dead," whispered Ed.  
  
"You forget I am already dead."  
  
"Soon you will really be dead when the others find out."  
  
"I don't intend on them finding out for another month or so."  
  
"They had there ways you know they do."  
  
"Hai," said Scorpion nodding in agreement holding her against the wall with the gun. "Then again that was when they had you working with them, I am afraid that Jet just isn't as good with computers as you were my dear."  
  
"So I am to be your pawn and your slave?"  
  
"Slave is such a strong word for what I am going to think of doing with you."  
  
"You are going to turn me into a whore?"  
  
"A whore?! Oh no my dear what I am going to turn you into is a concubine for me."  
  
"I would rather die then be your concubine," spat Ed.  
  
Scorpion snorted and slapped across the face in irritation, "that onna is not your choice."  
  
"I refuse to sleep with you."  
  
"We shall see little one, we shall see," smirked Scorpion pulling her against him and pressing the gun to her back. "I suggest you head toward the bed."  
  
"I am not going to sleep with you, what part of that did you not understand?!"  
  
"You don't have a choice in the matter I am afraid," said Scorpion scooping her up into his arms and carrying her to his bed.  
  
"Let me go," shrieked Ed struggling in his arms.  
  
Scorpion said nothing instead he dropped her on the bed and quickly climbed on top of her. He grabbed her wrists and pinned them over her head eagerly.  
  
"Get off of me!" shouted Ed trying to buck him off of her.  
  
"Onna that is not going to work if anything it is just going to make me more eager to have you," said Scorpion grinning down at her while nuzzling her neck. "I can not wait to feast upon your purity."  
  
Ed stared up at him in fear at what he was suggesting, she had no interest in him in that way and she feared what would happen as a result.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Jet and Faye sat in the Bebop watching a new version of Gunshot, while at the same time Jet scanned the web searching for new bounty heads. They were doing this for about an hour, when their message box beeped.  
  
"Who is it?" asked Faye looking away from the TV.  
  
"No idea," said Jet. "Let's find out."  
  
Jet pressed a few buttons to bring up the message box and found himself staring at Ein.  
  
"Ein!" he shouted leaping to his feet. "What are you doing?!"  
  
Faye let over the couch and ran to stand behind Jet to look at the computer screen, "hey Ein where is Ed?"  
  
Ein looked down at the keyboard on the computer on his side of the connection and typed in the words, 'Ed taken'.  
  
"Who took her Ein?" asked Jet taking a seat again.  
  
'Men in suites, Dragon Head'.  
  
"The Dragon Head Syndicate?!" shouted Faye.   
  
"What does the Dragon Head want with Ed?"  
  
"Well she is a genius," said Jet thoughtfully. "Maybe they want to do with her what they did with Scorpion."  
  
"Maybe," said Faye. "Hey Ein are you still at the spot where you and Ed left?"  
  
'Yes'.  
  
"Good," said Jet. "We will meet you were you two got off alright? We'll be there in twenty-four hours."  
  
Jet then cut off the connection and sat back in his chair.   
  
"It would seem that once again we have to save Ed," said Faye  
  
"Hai too bad Spike wasn't still alive and here then we could make it one big happy reunion," chuckled Jet  
  
"Yeah," said Faye softly. "Too bad."  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Scorpion's mouth was on her neck biting her skin harshly leaving bruises and sometimes he would bit hard enough to draw blood. He had only been kissing her for a few minutes and already he felt a growing need for her in his loins. His hands ran up her sides holding her squirming body still, her hands tried desperately to shove him off of her body.   
  
"Don't touch me!" she screamed hysterical.   
  
"Onna," snarled Scorpion drawing back slightly. "You will remain submissive to me, I will your seme and you will be my uke."  
  
"I will not be your uke," said Ed trying to remain calm.  
  
"I think I can change your mind about that," grinned Scorpion before kissing her mouth roughly.  
  
Scorpion's hands slide down in between her legs and he cupped her there, hard; causing her to scream slightly against his mouth. His tongue darted in and wrapped around her own tongue stroking it erotically. Ed squirmed under his arms and bit down on his tongue hard. Scorpion jerked back and touched the side of his mouth with the back of his hand; he pulled it back and saw blood on it. Shaking he stared down at Ed his mouth curling into a deadly snarl.  
  
"Bitch!" he sneered slapping her hard across the face.   
  
For a few minutes Ed just lay there stunned and trying to stop the sobs that came from her throat. Scorpion smirked and lowered his body back on top of her and began to attack her neck once more. Scorpion stared to rip the clothes from her body eager to get to the skin underneath it. The moment he had her clothing off he stared down at her and grinned at the site of her in you satin underwear and bra.   
  
Scorpion pulled back and began to remove his clothing before settling back down on Ed and cuffing her hands above her head.   
  
"Undo me!" snapped Ed wincing as her bruised skin moved.  
  
"With pleasure," grinned Scorpion ripping off her under clothes. "Well onna I have undone you like you asked what shall I do now?"  
  
"Stop this?" shrieked Ed trying to throw him off by thrusting her hips.  
  
"Onna," groaned Scorpion grabbing her hips. "It is far too soon to start doing that. Wait until I am buried within you before you decide to continue this delicious thrusting of yours."  
  
"Stop this!" screamed Ed panicking.  
  
"Ne," grinned Scorpion. "I plan on continuing this and making you all mine."  
  
"No," whispered Ed.  
  
"Hai," whispered Scorpion back at Ed licking her nose. "I know exactly where to start too."  
  
Scorpion caught hold of her hips and slid his fingers inside of her moving them in and out rapidly allowing for her to become lubricated so that he would be able to slide in and out of her easier. Despite herself Ed whimpered and tried to bit back a moan; however, Scorpion knew she enjoyed it so he quickly removed his fingers and slide quickly in her breaking her barrier. Ed screamed and continued to scream as he pumped in and out of her.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Jet and Faye landed on the small planet they had last seen Ed on and walked out to look for Ein. When they finally found the dog he was waiting for them with a man they never thought they would see again. A man they thought was supposed to be dead.   
  
"Oh my god," whispered Faye.  
  
"You're alive," whispered Jet.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Author's Notes: Thanks everyone for supporting me so far. 


	3. Chapter 2

The Kiss of the Scorpion 2  
  
Author's Notes: This is a combination of Cowboy Bebop the Anime and Cowboy Bebop Shooting Star. It takes place around five years after the anime ends. I have seen the entire series (A/N: my family has two copies and I'll probably buy the set again for myself), I have both Shooting Star mangas, and I have the movie (I have yet to see it I probably should at some point). Now for the warnings there will be rape in some of these chapters but they will eventually turn into true love (A/N: don't ask I think you will get the idea as the story goes along).   
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
Faye was still in shock at seeing the man she had fallen in love with that she didn't know how to react. She remembered crying herself to sleep for over a year after she received the news that he was dead. She bit back a sob and moved forward slowly; the man smiled and opened his arms to her preparing to hug her. Then for some reason anger filled her heart and she stormed over to him and slapped him clear across the face she was anger at him for so many reasons: leaving her, hurting her, throwing his life away, not being here when Ed was taken, not being here to comfort her when the nightmares wouldn't stop, and so many more reasons.   
  
"You ass!" she screamed hysterically. "Where were you all these years?! Where were you?! I hate you! Where were you when we needed you?! Where were you?! It should have been you!"  
  
Then Faye stormed back into the Bebop with Ein not far behind.   
  
"What was that about Jet?" asked Spike rubbing his cheek tenderly.  
  
Jet sighed and ran his hand through his hair, "a lot of shit as been happening since we last saw each other man."  
  
"Yeah, I know I heard about Ed getting captured by the Dragon Head Syndicate."  
  
"No, Spike that isn't the only thing that has been going on."  
  
"What do you mean Jet?"  
  
"Two years after we thought you were dead, we ran into an old friend of yours."  
  
"Who did you run into?" asked Spike looking at the older man curiously and with a dead filling in his gut.  
  
Flashback*****************************************************  
  
Jet and Faye walked into the abandoned warehouse, their guns drawn and their senses sharp. Jet motioned for her to take to the shadows in the left while he took to the shadows at the right. The moment they were out of sight of each other they both turned on their communicators.  
  
"Can you hear me Faye?" asked Jet softly.  
  
"Loud and clear," said Faye in the same tone. "For the most part this place it pretty quite and I don't see anyone that might know anything."  
  
"No one is over here either," said Jet. "Hold on I think I hear something above me I am going to check it out."  
  
"Okay," said Faye. "I think I hear someone down this hallway, I'm going to check it out. I'll meet you back at the entrance in around thirty minutes."  
  
"Got it," said Jet. "Faye, be careful."  
  
"You too Jet over and out."  
  
End of Flashback***********************************************  
  
"Vicious must have been at the end of the hall waiting for her," said Jet.  
  
"What did he do too her?" asked Spike feeling an emptiness inside of his stomach.  
  
"Not my place to say," replied Jet softly. "I think you should ask her that yourself."  
  
Spike nodded and disappeared inside the Bebop to find Faye and Ein with, Jet not far behind him.  
  
Faye sat down in her room and stared down at Ein and the small sleeping form beside her. A fond smile crossed her lips, as she brushed hair from the forms face.  
  
"You are the only thing that made that night special," whispered Faye. "Even though I had ever right to get rid of you; I just couldn't stand to be separated from you maybe I wanted to keep at least a small part of my innocence. Jet was sure understanding I just wish you had been conceived of something other then a nightmare."  
  
Flashback****************************************************  
  
Faye crept down the dark hall removing a small flashlight from her belt and shone it all around her as she walked down the hall.  
  
'So far I don't see anyone that could have made that sound,' thought Faye. 'Maybe it was nothing but a mouse or something. I don't even know why I came down here. Wait what is that light at the end of the hall?'  
  
Faye slowly made her way down the hall her gun trained in the direction of the light. She saw a figure appear in the door way and tensed ready to fire and at the same time get out of the way of any bullets that might be shot at her. She watched as something rose from the figure's shoulders and launch at her, it was a crow! That could only mean one thing.  
  
'Vicious!' her mind screamed.   
  
An overwhelming surge of anger coursed through her body this was the bastard that had killed Spike two years ago. She fire her gun directly at his heart but the raven snatched the gun from her hand before she could fire another shot.   
  
"Damn it!" she hissed. "Bastard."  
  
Although she had no idea if she was talking about the crow or Vicious, nor did she care. The male came toward her quickly and grabbed her throat pinning her against the wall.   
  
"Spike always did have good taste in ladies," grinned Vicious leering at her.  
  
"What do you want ass?!" sneered Faye.  
  
"I want what Spike wants," smirked Vicious releasing her neck to run his hands down her side.   
  
"Too bad Spike is dead along with the woman he loves."  
  
"Oh my dear sweet innocent Faye," grinned Vicious. "Spike wanted you or else he wouldn't have come after you the first time we meet."  
  
"He came after me because he wanted to get revenge on you for whatever you did to Julia!"  
  
"That is what he wanted you to think dear girl," smirked Vicious his hands grabbing her side.  
  
"Get your hands off of me," said Faye kneeing him in the groin.  
  
Vicious collapsed onto the ground as Faye pulled out another gun and aimed it at his head.  
  
"Think of this as a debt repaid for what you did to Spike and Julia, I owe him that much."  
  
"The debt I have for him is no where near paid in full," sneered Vicious.  
  
"What debt?" asked Faye flatly.  
  
"The debt I owe him for stealing Julia away from me," sneered Vicious.  
  
"If I were Julia I would prefer Spike over you any day," smirked Faye. "He may be a bum and a jerk but at least he isn't a sadistic ass."  
  
Vicious' swiped at her leg with a blade and she fell to the ground in a heap screaming in pain.  
  
"Faye is that you what is it?!" asked Jet's panicked voice.  
  
"Nothing," said Faye not wanting him to get the revenge she wanted to have. "I just ran into a very concealed trap."  
  
Jet cursed before cutting off all contact again.   
  
"You are mine now," hissed Vicious climbing on top of her.  
  
"I belong to no one," sneered Faye trying to throw him off.  
  
"Just to me," smirked Vicious in her ear.  
  
Then Faye's body was consumed with intense pain. After what seemed like hours Vicious finally left and Faye lay on her back in pain, she blacked out after a while.  
  
"Faye, Faye," shouted Jet gently shaking her.  
  
Faye looked up and saw Jet's worried face looking down at her.  
  
"Help me please," she whispered before passing out again.  
  
End of Flashback**********************************************  
  
"Who is the father?" asked Spike coming up behind her.  
  
"Vicious," said Faye softly.  
  
"You and Vicious?!" shouted Spike feeling anger surge through his body.  
  
"I was raped you jackass!" screamed Faye snatching up her daughter who had Faye's eyes but Vicious hair, before storming out of the room.  
  
"Raped," whispered Spike in shock.  
  
TBC 


	4. Chapter 3

The Kiss of the Scorpion 3  
  
Author's Notes: This is a combination of Cowboy Bebop the Anime and Cowboy Bebop Shooting Star. It takes place around five years after the anime ends. I have seen the entire series (A/N: my family has two copies and I'll probably buy the set again for myself), I have both Shooting Star mangas, and I have the movie. Now for the warnings there will be rape in some of these chapters but they will eventually turn into true love (A/N: don't ask I think you will get the idea as the story goes along).   
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
Spike continued to stand their in shock at what Faye he just told him.  
  
'Faye was raped,' he thought. 'Raped by Vicious? Why would he do that to her? Does he know my feelings for her? Is that the reason he did it? How did he survive? I shot him. I knew I shot the bastard. How is it possible that he could have survived? I shot the bastard. Then again we aren't the only ones to have survived there is another man that as survived and will aide us in this quest.'  
  
"Faye!" shouted Spike turning back to look for the woman. "Come on Faye stop being a bitch can't we talk about this. Come on what is the name of the child?"  
  
Faye whirled around and waited Spike to enter the room the moment he did she slapped him again, and turned back to storm from the Cowboy Bebop.   
  
"Faye," said Spike slowly. "I am sorry."  
  
That was what was did it for Faye she stopped were she stood and slowly turned back to look at him, "her name is Hope."  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Ed stared emotionlessly up at the ceiling while Scorpion slept silently beside her. Her entire body was in pain, she had never felt such pain in her entire life. Getting her first period had never even compared to the pain she felt now. For she had no painkillers to help her now, and she feared she would be trapped forever next to this man. She turned her head slowly and stared at the other male. She had to admit she found him very handsome and alluring. She imagined that had he come to her on other circumstances she would have gone to him eagerly. He however, came to her intent on making her his bait and his slave. That did not seat well with her at all, she had no intention of being anyone's whore or bait. She had to escape but she had no idea how to go about doing it.   
  
She slowly and carefully got out of bed and moved to the great window that provided a view of space. She removed one of her garnet earrings and pressed the gem gently turning on a tracking device that would let Ein know where she was, she then placed the earring on the paneling of wood below the window so that the signal would be strong. She hoped that the connection was still on Ein because he was the only one that would be able to help her.   
  
She turned around coming face to face with Scorpion.  
  
"What are you doing out of bed?" he asked her coldly grabbing her upper arms.  
  
"I wanted to admire the moonlight," said Ed thinking quickly her voice taking on an admiring tone. "It reminds me of your beautiful hair."  
  
She spoke smoothly remembering a lesson Faye had taught her once, that if a woman spoke to man with admiration the man was hers. Ed's hands slipped into Scorpion's hair and she stared massaging his scalp.   
  
"Your hair," she whispered. "Is so soft and it glows like the light of a full moon."  
  
Scorpion seemed to be buying it because he closed his eyes and pressed her back against the window, nuzzling her neck. He drew back quickly however, and stared into her eyes his own taking on a dangerous glint to them.   
  
"Don't lie to me woman," said Scorpion coldly.   
  
"I have no idea what you are talking about," said Faye softly.   
  
"You can not lie to me and I know you are," said Scorpion caressing her check. "I want you to always be truthful with me. There is something else woman."  
  
"What?!" asked Ed.  
  
"You will be joining me at a party tonight."  
  
Scorpion clapped his hands a two women appeared carrying a large box with them. He moved and picked up a robe placing it on him while he took a seat.  
  
"Get her ready for the party tonight!"  
  
"Yes Lord Scorpion," said the women.  
  
"Wait a damn minute," said Ed. "I never said I was going!"  
  
"Well that's a good thing since I didn't give you an option not too."  
  
"Look there is no way I am going to any damn party with you as your prize!"  
  
"Too bad woman you have no choice."  
  
Ed was so busy arguing she didn't notice that the women were almost finished putting on the kimono. When Ed looked down she saw she was in a pink and red kimono.   
  
"I am not going."  
  
Scorpion just laughed as the women left them alone and continued to stare at her taunting her with his smile and his eyes. 


	5. Chapter 4

The Kiss of the Scorpion 4  
  
Author's Notes: This is a combination of Cowboy Bebop the Anime and Cowboy Bebop Shooting Star. It takes place around five years after the anime ends. I have seen the entire series (A/N: my family has two copies and I'll probably buy the set again for myself), I have both Shooting Star mangas, and I have the movie. Now for the warnings there will be rape in some of these chapters but they will eventually turn into true love (A/N: don't ask I think you will get the idea as the story goes along).   
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
Spike typed the coordinates into the computer that would take them to his friend. He then sat back in the chair and observed the stars for several minutes. The stars seemed to have a calming affect on him and he closed his eyes thinking back to the year after the Vicious incident.  
  
Flashback*****************************************************  
  
"Spike," said a male voice.  
  
Spike opened his eyes and saw a male face staring down at him the man had black hair and dark eyes.  
  
"Hey man," said the other male.   
  
"How did you survive?" asked Spike curiously.  
  
"The bullet missed vital organs," explained the other man as he helped Spike sit up. "I hurt like a bitch but I'll survive. How bout you?"  
  
"I'll survive," said Spike. "But we have to get to a hospital."  
  
"I hear ya man, I'll call for help."  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Spike.   
  
"I wasn't the only that waited for you to come back," said Shin punching some numbers into his watch. "They will be here in a few seconds."  
  
"How many people have been waiting for me?"  
  
"More people then you could possible know," said Shin.  
  
Spike and Shin sat around on the roof top and waited in companionable silence for help to arrive.  
  
End of Flashback***********************************************  
  
"Where are we going Spike?" asked Jet walking up behind him.  
  
"We are meeting some friends of mine," said Spike opening his eyes.  
  
"Can they be trusted?"  
  
"I trust them with my life," said Spike without even thinking.  
  
"That's a first you hardly ever trust anyone."  
  
Spike had no answer to that one it was true after the whole thing eight years ago he had lost trust in the human race. Then after meeting up with the Bebop Crew things slowly began to change, he slowly started to trust people again. He looked to the Bebop Crew like they were his family and he would do anything to protect them no matter what the cost. He closed his eyes and thought about how he failed to protect Ed from whoever it was that kidnapped her, his eyes opened and anger burned within their depths.   
  
'Hold on Ed,' he thought. 'We are coming to save you.'  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Faye sat in the main room on the Bebop and held Hope to her rocking the child to sleep.   
  
"Hush now baby don't you cry," she sang. "Sleep little angel don't you cry. Lay your head down, upon my shoulder sleep so silently. Dream so gently I'll chase your fear away. Try not to fear I'm here today. Don't cry my sweet little one, I'll let no one take thee away. You are my angel child, sleep so gently tonight. I'll be here when the morning shines."  
  
Spike watched as Faye sang her baby to sleep; he lied to her when he told her she sang out of tune. In fact she sang perfectly and he wasn't surprised when the baby in her arms fell asleep. She could sing anyone to sleep if she wanted too, in fact he remembered a time when she sang Ed to sleep.  
  
Flashback*****************************************************  
  
"Ed what are you still doing up?" asked Faye in a horse whisper.  
  
"Can't sleep," said Ed jumping around the Bebop.   
  
"You need to sleep because I need to sleep."  
  
"No can't sleep."  
  
Faye groaned and snatched up Ed and carried the child into her room plopping her down on the bed.  
  
"If I sing to you will you go to sleep?" asked Faye.  
  
After along moment Ed nodded and Faye started to tuck her in while she sang a song to the hyperactive child.  
  
"Listen space child, sleep now star child. Do not let the moon stray from your heart. Always remember where you came from and don't forget the ones that gave you hope. Remember your dreams and continue to reach for the stars. Sleep well moon angel and don't stray far. Always remember your heart's desires and never stray from your true love."  
  
"I think that Ed is finally asleep," said Spike from the doorway.  
  
"What are you doing up?" asked Faye in annoyance.  
  
"Your out of tone singing woke me up," said Spike.   
  
Faye growled in anger and threw her shoe at him before storming out of the room.  
  
End of Flashback**********************************************  
  
"You sing beautifully," said Spike.   
  
"Really?" asked Faye. "That's funny last time you heard me sing, you said I sang out of tune."  
  
"I lied Faye," said Spike.  
  
"Why?"   
  
"I don't know. I guess I was scared of you leaving me."  
  
Spike sat down next Faye and looked at her seriously for a few moments.  
  
"What is it?" asked Faye after a moment.  
  
"I want to tell you something," said Spike.  
  
"Oh?" asked Faye. "What is it?"  
  
TBC 


	6. Chapter 5

The Kiss of the Scorpion 5  
  
Author's Notes: This is a combination of Cowboy Bebop the Anime and Cowboy Bebop Shooting Star. It takes place around five years after the anime ends. I have seen the entire series (A/N: my family has two copies and I'll probably buy the set again for myself), I have both Shooting Star mangas, and I have the movie. Now for the warnings there will be rape in some of these chapters but they will eventually turn into true love (A/N: don't ask I think you will get the idea as the story goes along).   
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
The room was filled with candles along the walls and chandeliers hanging from the ceiling that glittered brightly; the large windows on all four sides of the room were accented by garlands that gave off a soft piney scent. There was a giant pine tree in the far side of the wall where the orchestra was playing; the tree was decorated with silver tinsel, red and green glass ornaments. Ed walked down the steps on Scorpion's arm she dared not try to escape because he held her life in his hands.   
  
All the men were dressed in their uniforms and the women were dressed in beautiful silk kimonos. Ed could tell that she wasn't the only young woman in the room. Quite a few of the older males in the room had young women Ed's age with them; and all of them were daughters. Although she had heard rumors that some of them were not their blood daughters; but were actually their lovers. The thought made Ed sick at the very thought of being touched like that by the old men.   
  
Scorpion lead her to a group of his peers and their women, Ed wasn't comfortable being the only female red head of the group. She listened with interest to the conversation laughed to herself about some of their thoughts on various things. They were so off on the subject matter it wasn't even funny. People began to move out onto the dance floor and waltz around, Scorpion lead Ed onto the floor and together they began to waltz around twirling in circles.  
  
Ed wasn't comfortable with how close he was holding her in fact she would much rather have ten feet of distance between them.   
  
"You should relax," whispered Scorpion in her ear. "You are making it seem like we aren't really a couple."  
  
"Your making my skin crawl," hissed Ed.  
  
"Behave yourself onna," growled Scorpion. "I can kill you now."  
  
"Then why don't you?"  
  
"That would take away from my game."  
  
"Ah yes, your game of turning me into bait for my old friends," said Ed rolling her eyes. "You do realize that Spike is dead don't you?"   
  
"You are mistaken my dear girl," said Scorpion slowly. "Spike is indeed alive and well in fact I bet he is on his way here to save you right now; along with the rest of the Bebop crew."  
  
"Spike is alive?" whispered Ed her eyes going wide in shock.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Spike watched as the Bebop landed on the planet were his friends were waiting. They were willing to help the crew get Ed back from Scorpion; this would start a war between both syndicates. He trusted the ones that had waited for him to come and take over the syndicate. He smirked and stepped out of the ship and was greeted by an old friend of his, Shin.   
  
"Shin it is good to see you again," said Spike. "Its been a year."  
  
"I know," said Shin shaking hands with Spike. "What's this I hear about you needing our help?"  
  
"An old friend of ours was kidnapped and we believe that she was taken by the Dragon Head Syndicate."  
  
"What would they want with your friend?" asked Shin as the two of them began to walk toward the building with Faye, Jet, and Ein following.  
  
"My thought would be that they want revenge against me for killing Scorpion."  
  
"True, but why would they wait this long in order to deliver their revenge to you?"  
  
"Who knows," said Spike. "At this moment I don't care I just want to get Ed back."  
  
"Well as usual Spike we are at your disposal," said Shin stopping in the middle of the room.  
  
Spike and the others look around as the entire room filled with lights and cheers from both men and women. Spike thrusted his fist up into the air and the cheering got even louder.   
  
"We are going to start a war with the Dragon Head!" shouted Spike. "We are going to rescue a damsel in distress!"  
  
"Hell yeah!" shouted the men.  
  
"These guys are starting to get really freaky," muttered Faye rolling her eyes.  
  
"Oh come on Faye," smirked Jet. "Who said chivalry was dead?"  
  
"I did," growled Faye.  
  
"You must be Miss. Valentine," said Shin coming up to her.   
  
"Yeah I'm Faye," said Faye in annoyance. "What ya want?"  
  
"My name is Shin," said Shin taking Faye's hand and placing a light kiss on it. "And I am at your service."  
  
"Oh," said Faye blushing as Shin strengthened.  
  
Spike watched the exchange trying to fight back the jealousy he felt rise within him.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Author's Notes: Don't worry this is not going to turn into a Faye/Shin story. 


	7. Chapter 6

The Kiss of the Scorpion 6  
  
Author's Notes: This is a combination of Cowboy Bebop the Anime and Cowboy Bebop Shooting Star. It takes place around five years after the anime ends. I have seen the entire series (A/N: my family has two copies and I'll probably buy the set again for myself), I have both Shooting Star mangas, and I have the movie (I have yet to see it I probably should at some point). Now for the warnings there will be rape in some of these chapters but they will eventually turn into true love (A/N: don't ask I think you will get the idea as the story goes along).   
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
Faye stared down at the child she held in her arms, she smiled at the child's classic beauty. She closed her eyes enjoying the peace that she so seldom received since Hope still didn't sleep through the night most nights. She opened her eyes and stared at the window at the night sky, she wanted to forget that night; however, every night she went to sleep she relived the nightmare and was awakened by the child's screaming. She sighed and her mind switched back to the time when she discovered she was pregnant with Hope. It had been one month after the incident had happened and she had been terrified about the outcome of that visit.  
  
Flashback***************************************************  
  
She sat in the doctor's office flipping through a magazine when her name was called. She stood up and gathered her purse before following the nurse to a waiting room. She sat down on the examining table and began to answer the questions the nurse asked her.  
  
"When was your last appointment Ms. Valentine?" asked the nurse.  
  
"About two years ago."  
  
"How are you feeling?"  
  
"I feel like a postal package after it comes out of a meteor shower," said Faye. "Does that answer your question?"  
  
"How are your eating habits?"  
  
"They seem to have gone up some," said Faye.   
  
"I see," said the nurse writing down some notes.  
  
"Are your shots up to date?"   
  
"Last time I checked."  
  
"Alright," said the nurse closing the chart and moving to the door. "The doctor will be with you in a minute. In the mean time please change into the hospital gown."  
  
"In other words the doctor will be with me in an hour," muttered Faye when the door closed."  
  
Faye had just finished changing into the hospital gown when someone knocked on the door.   
  
"Come in," said Faye seating back down on the table.  
  
"Good afternoon Ms. Valentine," said an Asian woman walking into the room. "How are you feeling today?"  
  
"Well I have felt better doc."  
  
"I see," said the doctor examining the chart. "Tell me Ms. Valentine are you sexually active?"  
  
"No," said Faye looking down. "There is no one I would want to be sexually active with. Not anymore at least."  
  
"When was your last period?" asked the doctor looking into Faye's eyes.  
  
"My, my last period?" asked Faye in shock before going deep in thought. "I believe it was about two months ago."  
  
"Are you normally on time?" asked the doctor making a few notes.  
  
"I can be most of the time though every now and then I'll be about a day late."  
  
"I see," said the doctor. "Tell me Ms. Valentine have you come into sexually contact with a male recently?"  
  
Faye's face went white and she slowly nodded, "a month ago I was raped."  
  
The doctor blanched before going back to her normal composure, "I would like you to lie down on the table."  
  
Faye slowly laid down on the table and waited while the doctor examined her, when the doctor was finished Faye sat up.   
  
"I am sorry Ms. Valentine," said the doctor after a moment. "You are pregnant with the man's child."  
  
Faye paled, "what? Pregnant?"  
  
End of Flashback**********************************************  
  
"That was how it all began my love," whispered Faye. "And I wouldn't trade you for anything in the world."  
  
"She's beautiful," said Shin coming up behind her.  
  
"Thank you," said Faye blushing.   
  
"Mind if I ask what happened?" asked Shin taking a seat opposite of Faye on the window seat.  
  
"Vicious raped me," said Faye flatly.  
  
"I am sorry," said Shin after a moment.  
  
"Thank you but that is all in the past now and all I can do is deal with the future."  
  
"What will you do if she asks where her father is?"  
  
"Tell her the truth."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Yeah," said Faye. "I'll tell her he is in hell."  
  
"Let us hope that is the truth," said Shin leaning back.  
  
"Oh believe me," said Faye flatly. "It will be. It will be."  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Author's Notes: I figured that would be a good place to end the chapter no idea what will happen in the next chapter I am in the dark about it just like you. 


	8. Chapter 7

The Kiss of the Scorpion 7  
  
Author's Notes: This is a combination of Cowboy Bebop the Anime and Cowboy Bebop Shooting Star. It takes place around five years after the anime ends. I have seen the entire series (A/N: my family has two copies and I'll probably buy the set again for myself), I have both Shooting Star mangas, and I have the movie (I have yet to see it I probably should at some point). Now for the warnings there will be rape in some of these chapters but they will eventually turn into true love (A/N: don't ask I think you will get the idea as the story goes along).   
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
Spike sighed and leaned against the wall, he had heard the entire conversation between Shin and Faye. He wondered if the two of them were falling in love with each other, the thought made him flinch because in truth he was in love with Faye, and had been for a long time now; he cursed himself for not telling her soon enough. He should have told her before he left but pride and vengeance had gotten in the way. He wanted desperately to be with Faye but from the looks of things she had moved on. He wondered if she had even waited for him after she found out he was considered "dead".  
  
"She waited for you, you know," said Jet coming up behind him.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Spike looking at Jet while at the same time pushing himself off the wall.   
  
"She waited for you long after we thought you were dead," said Jet placing a hand on the other man's shoulder.   
  
"Do you know if Vicious is still alive?"  
  
"I have a feeling that man is very much alive and waiting to take Faye again," said Jet after a long moment of silence. "This time I believe he will also strive to have the child he forced her to have."  
  
"Why didn't she abort it?" asked Spike. "That is legal you know."  
  
"Yeah Faye was considering for awhile but we did research on the subject and she wasn't going to risk all the health risks that are out there. Besides, I think she wanted to keep the child since it was after all also a part of her and I don't think she wanted to loose that part."  
  
"Oh," said Jet.   
  
"Jet?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"If you aren't going to profess your love to her, then it's not right that you prevent other men from chasing after her you know."  
  
"I know," said Spike after a moment. "I just find it hard not to let myself love her, I mean I have to protect her from my past."  
  
"That protection didn't save her from vicious."  
  
"Why do you have to remind me?" asked Spike.  
  
Jet was about to retort when Ein walked up to the two men holding out his collar.  
  
"Ein what is that you have?" asked Spike crouching down next to the dog.   
  
The dog placed his collar in his hands and barked once. Spike looked down at the collar and noticed the name tag was blinking.  
  
"Huh?" he said looking at it more closely.  
  
"What do you think it is?" asked Faye as she, Jet, Spike, Ein, and Shin were gathered around a computer.  
  
"No idea," said Jet working quickly. "Only one way to find out."  
  
The room was silent for several minutes as Spike opened up the program and they watched as a the computer screen brought up a picture of space and showed a blinking light out in the middle of several moons.   
  
"What the?" they whispered softly.  
  
"Do you think that is Ed?" asked Faye.  
  
Ein barked eagerly and the group turned to stare at him before turning their attention back to the screen.  
  
"Go Ed," whispered Faye.  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
Ed lay in bed unable to move from her place, as she had been chained to the bed. He didn't trust her while he was asleep ever since that one night after she had placed her earring at the window. He still didn't know that it was there; which is probably a good thing since she didn't want to find out how he would react if he did find out. She sighed and allowed her hand to trail down his chest feeling the chains clink together gently.   
  
"I wonder about you sometimes," she whispered softly. "You are so different from everyone else I have ever met. You are so cold and unfeeling, you are smart and strong, you show no emotion and enjoy conquering things yet you do have feelings Scorpion and I intend to bring them out. I will do that if it is the last thing I do. It is the least I can do for your grandfather who mourned your "death" until the day he died. I will bring you back to the boy you once were or at least make you more human."  
  
With that thought in mind Ed allowed herself to drift off to sleep soon she would set about bringing about his human nature. It shouldn't be that hard should it?  
  
TBC 


	9. Chapter 8

The Kiss of the Scorpion 8  
  
Author's Notes: This is a combination of Cowboy Bebop the Anime and Cowboy Bebop Shooting Star. It takes place around five years after the anime ends. I have seen the entire series (A/N: my family has two copies and I'll probably buy the set again for myself), I have both Shooting Star mangas, and I have the movie (I have yet to see it I probably should at some point). Now for the warnings there will be rape in some of these chapters but they will eventually turn into true love (A/N: don't ask I think you will get the idea as the story goes along).   
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
Ed sat across from Scorpion at the breakfast table both where wearing yukata's.   
  
"We will be attending an opera tonight," said Scorpion looking up from his computer and removing his glasses.  
  
"Alright," said Ed placing the glass of milk down next to her plate.   
  
"I plan on taking you shopping to pick out a dress for you to wear," said Scorpion. "Don't get me wrong this is nothing about being romantic but that pink dress you were brought to me in won't suit you well for this function and a kimono won't be at all comfortable."  
  
"I understand Scorpion-san," said Ed nodding.  
  
"Good," said Scorpion standing up abruptly, discarding his yukata he headed toward the chest of drawers. "We will leave when you finish eating and get that pink frock of yours back on."  
  
Scorpion stopped and he frowned considering something; the pink frump would be far too noticeable for anyone looking for her. He would have to get her something different to wear. He dug through his closets until he discovered what he had been looking for, a white shirt.  
  
"Here," he said tossing the shirt at her. "Put that on and turn that pink dress of yours into a dress. I'll be back within the hour be ready to go, by the way you may use the bath to wash up if you wish in the corner closet are some bath stuff for females feel free to use it."  
  
That said Scorpion left Ed alone in the room; she stared down at the shirt and then left toward the bath room deciding that it would be good to get cleaned up some. The moment she entered the bathroom she was shocked by the side, she could have fit half her house in here and still have had room. She looked around taking in her surroundings to her right was the sink with a white marble top and gold fixtures with a large mirror behind it; on the other side were a bunch of closets and a small room with the toilet. Walking to the back of the room she saw a really big Jacuzzi the fixture around it held candles and a pillow to rest your head. She smiled seeing some of the books resting there near the pillow. She grinned and looked around for the corner closet upon finding it she pulled out bottles of green tea bubble bath, shower gel, bath fizz, shampoo, and conditioner.   
  
She removed a towel and draped it on the rod over the faucet of the bath. She ran the water so that it was a little bit hotter then warm and then poured in the bubble bath along with some bath fizz and watched as bubbles began to fill the tub along with the hot water. She allowed the yukata to fall from her body and slowly stepped into the water, lowering herself down. She breathed a sigh of relief and inhaled the delicious fragrance of the bubbles and fizz.   
  
"Hey this stuff ain't half bad I wonder who makes this stuff," said Ed picking up the bottle and bubble bath to examine the label. "The Otaki No Ryuu Bath Shop, hey cool I guess even rich people prefer quality over the expansive shit that makes you break out. Even Faye used this stuff back when I was still with the others."  
  
At the thought of Faye and the others Ed realized that her good thoughts were short lived and she sat up in the bath.  
  
"Is it right that I should be enjoying myself when they are probably all worried about me?"  
  
Ed sighed and quickly finished her bath and wrapped herself in a towel. She returned to the large window and knelt down to retrieve her earring.   
  
"It hasn't been signaling Ein," whispered Ed.  
  
"No," said Scorpion. "It hasn't been signaling your mut. I found it the other night and cut off its connection; however, I also left it there so you wouldn't find out until it was too late. By now we are far from our pervious position incase your friends actually managed to catch it before I shut it off. Now put your clothes on so we can go get some clothes for you to wear tonight."  
  
"Hai, Lord Scorpion," Said Ed replacing the earring.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Jet reclaimed his seat in front of the computer and took a sip of tea. He examined the screen and let out a curse.  
  
"Damn it guys get your asses down here now!" shouted Jet in the direction of the back.  
  
"What is it?" asked Faye running toward him with Spike and Shin not far behind.   
  
"The bastard must have discovered how Ed was signaling us and shut off the connection."  
  
"Damn it!" screamed Faye pounding the table with her fist. "How could this have possibly happened we were so close to getting her back!"  
  
"Look!" said Shin trying to calm down the pissed off female. "Scorpion is one of the smartest males his age, if not the smartest. To be perfectly frank I would have been surprised if he hadn't noticed Ed had a tracer in his bedroom. All we can do is head to were they were when we found the tracer and go from there."  
  
Spike sighed and closed his eyes running his hand through his green hair, "Shin is right Scorpion is too smart to fall for something like that. We have to be careful when dealing with him he as already fooled us once and no doubt he as probably gotten much smarter since then."  
  
Faye took a deep breathe and slowly let it out relaxing, they were right now wasn't the time to let something like that get hold of her and worry her. Ed was a smart kid she would think of something to save herself soon.   
  
"Your right," she said out loud. "And Ed is a smart girl by now she probably as a new plan and it is probably better then that one. She'll be fine when we get there to save her. She'll be fine."  
  
"Good girl," said Spike placing his hand on her shoulder. "Now go back to your daughter she probably needs to be feed."  
  
"Hope," said Faye as if she was in a dream. "Hai, Hope must take care of Hope."  
  
Faye slowly left the room leaving the three males alone in the room. They waited until after she was gone before turning back to each other.  
  
"Well," said Spike. "What are the chances that Ed can still be alive?"  
  
"Well," said Shin. "To be perfectly frank I'm not sure I mean there is a possibility that she is still alive but it is probably very small. The only thing we can do now is wait and see."  
  
"Right," said Jet taking a calming sip of tea. "For now we should play everything by ear and try not to upset Faye too much. No telling what she might do ever since Hope was born Faye as been like some over protective motherly-sister type to all the females we come across."  
  
"And since she knew Ed for awhile it will probably be worse," muttered Spike. "So let's just play it by ear and see how things go."  
  
"Hai," said Shin.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Scorpion and Ed walked into a fashion boutique unaware that someone was watching them from across the street. The woman that was watching them had short dark green and blue hair, pale skin, long, lithe and was wearing a short black shirt and red blouse with matching boots.   
  
"Well, well," she said lowering her sunglasses. "That must be the girl that Lord Shin told me was missing. I guess I should contact him now who knew I would find her while on a separate mission from him."  
  
The woman pulled out a cell phone and pressed a few numbers before she was connected.   
  
"Lord Shin," said the girl. "This is Mai. "I believe I found the woman you have been looking for. You aren't going to believe were she is now. No, I am not joking I am being serious I can see them now in the shop across from were I am seating. Understood!"  
  
The girl hung up the phone and continued to watch the couple in the couple in the boutique she was very good at waiting; she had done a lot of waiting and still waited for the one thing she wanted.  
  
TBC 


	10. Chapter 9

The Kiss of the Scorpion 9  
  
Author's Notes: This is a combination of Cowboy Bebop the Anime and Cowboy Bebop Shooting Star. It takes place around five years after the anime ends. I have seen the entire series (A/N: my family has two copies and I'll probably buy the set again for myself), I have both Shooting Star mangas, and I have the movie (I have yet to see it I probably should at some point). Now for the warnings there will be rape in some of these chapters but they will eventually turn into true love (A/N: don't ask I think you will get the idea as the story goes along).   
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
Shin placed down the phone and smiled softly, Mai was very good at what she did. He frowned though and wondered if her actually mission had been completed successfully. If it had and still found Ed then he would definitely owe her a vacation and a raise. He frowned remembering how last month he had nearly lost Mai.  
  
Flashback*****************************************************  
  
Shin and Mai had gone on a mission together posing as a couple; even though Shin did have thoughts against it he knew it would be better if they went together.   
  
"Are you sure this is such a good idea?" asked Shin fiddling with the collar of his tux in the elevator.  
  
"This is a Valentine Ball Shin-san," said Mai calmly pushing her hair out of her eyes and pushing at the silky material of her red dress. "They would have suspected something was wrong if you came alone. You won't stand out as much with me as you would have, had you come alone."  
  
"So you and the others keep telling me," muttered Shin he swore the group would pair them together in group missions on purpose.  
  
"So," said Mai calmly. "What do we know about them?"  
  
"They are dealers in underground trading of minors for sex toys."  
  
Mai flinched before she could control her emotions and Shin secretly wished he hadn't been so blunt about that, seeing how that was how they had gotten a hold of Mai. He had saved Mai from one of the more older men with darker tastes for sex games. Mai had been what people called a Living Doll, basically rich, older males and sometimes females would pay to sleep with children between the ages of two and twenty.   
  
"Are you sure you are going to be able to handle this?" asked Shin after another moment of silence.  
  
"Hai," said Mai calmly twisting her arm slightly so that the numbered tattoo on her wrist wouldn't be seen.  
  
"I knew we should have brought you gloves," muttered Shin.   
  
The elevator doors opened and together they stepped out and into the hallway heading toward the ballroom.   
  
"Lets hope this goes well," said Mai the moment they entered the room.  
  
End of Flashback**********************************************  
  
Everything seemed to have been going well; however, what they hadn't expected was for one of Mai' old clients to be there. Shin frowned there had been something else that they hadn't counted on and that had been the betrayal of one of their own. It had been a female that had been trying to get his attention for years and when he had stopped doing missions with her and started doing them with Mia things had gone down hill from there. Shin frowned again he never would have thought she would have gone so far as to nearly get him and Mai kill, or worse in Mai's case become another Living Doll.   
  
Flashback****************************************************  
  
Mai and Shin had been talking to the leader of the Underground Living Doll ring when Hotoro had walked up to them, Hotoro had been the man that Shin had saved Mai from.   
  
"Taroto-san," said Hotoro. "Do you realize who you are talking too?"  
  
"Should I Hotoro?" asked Taroto.  
  
"Hai," said the other male. "You are talking to a former Living Doll and the one and only Shin."  
  
Shin cursed when he realized they were surrounded by males with guns. He saw that Mai had tensed her muscles and was searching frantically for a way out. He pulled a smoke bomb from his coat and quickly dropped it filling the room with smoke as he and Mai made their escape; however, somewhere along the way Mai had gotten shot and had it been in lower it would have pierced her heart. Shin was reluctant to let her do anything away from the headquarters after that, aside from simple things like delivering messages and packages.  
  
End of Flashback*********************************************  
  
Shin sighed and programmed the coordinates into the computer so that the ship would take them to Mai's position they would set up a rendezvous when they got closer if luck was with them they could finish this little game quickly and not have to worry about anything else. He sighed and sat down on his bed fingering a silver chain on his neck. The chain had a locket and hidden within the locket was a lock of Mai's hair, he didn't know why he had it but he did. He sighed again and closed his eyes listening to the soft sound of the woman Faye singing her child to sleep.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Ed and Scorpion were escorted to their seats and they waited for the opera to begin, the moment the lights when out Scorpion reached out his hand for Ed's and clasped it tightly and held onto it throughout the opera. She knew that he appreciated the talk they had, had earlier that day after the shopping trip.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Author's Notes: I will tell you what happened between Ed and Scorpion in the next chapter. Also do you guys think I am speeding up the Ed and Scorpion romance? If so let me know okay. Anyways sorry this chapter revolved more around Shin and Mai I promise to have some more Faye and Spike action in the next one and of course Scorpion and Ed. 


End file.
